Harry Potter And The Next Chapter
by Potters Love Redheads
Summary: The War is over, but the battle is far from over. Our heroes have difficult times ahead for them.
1. Return

Author enters

Author: Welcome readers to join me on this story. It will continue on from where the deathly hallows left off and will eventually blast past the epilogue and beyond into the unknown.

Harry: What the heck is she on about? Any idea mate?

Ron: Not a clue, she's waffling on a bit. 'Yawn' Just get on with it

Author: Fine, I was just introducing it. By the way I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter The Next Chapter

**Return**

The sun was slowly rising, as if reluctant to show the remains of the battle. A shadowy silhouette of the castle was cast upon the grounds seemingly trying to hide some of the devastation. The aftermath of the battle could clearly be seen with windows missing, and walls reduced to nothing but rubble. Most of the younger students had been evacuated through Hogsmead at the start of the battle and sent home by floo or portkey. The castle seemed to stand empty even though the survivors of the battle remained, staying within the relatively undisturbed common rooms. The only movement seen was that of a figure making its way very deliberately in the direction of the black lake. Harry Potter made his way through the rubble of the castle, his mind set on one thing, returning the elder wand to where it had come from. He had yet to change out of the ripped and grubby clothes he had worn since the battle. After returning to the dormitory he had immediately fallen into bed regardless of the fact that he was still wearing them. He supposed that they had just let him sleep as he had slept the entire day and night without being disturbed. When he had at last woke up he had noticed Ron and Hermione asleep on the bed next to him. A vacant chair was by his bed which showed that someone had been watching him sleep. He had known from the moment he woke what he had to do and he wanted to do it alone.

He could see the sparkling white marble tomb from where he was as the first rays of sun touched it. He hadn't been near it since the funeral last year. His stomach jolted slightly unsure of what he would find there, what Voldemort might have done. He approached slowly and saw that the tomb had been split open from head to foot. Inside Albus Dumbledore lay peacefully, unaware that he had been disturbed, his half-moon spectacle glasses still upon his nose just like Harry remembered. He pulled the Elder wand out of his pocket and cautiously replaced it in Dumbledore's hands.

"He looks peaceful, as if he knew that everything would work out in the end," a voice said from behind him. Harry spun round to see Ginny standing there.

"How did you …?" he asked.

"I saw you leave the common room and I didn't want you to be on your own. I followed you out but you had so much on your mind that your didn't even notice." He could see that she hadn't slept much and that she had recently been crying as her eyes were red and puffy. It didn't seem right seeing Ginny crying, she was strong but Harry knew that she had every right.

"Ginny you should be resting, you need to be close to your family right now, not worrying about me," Harry said looking into her beautiful bright brown eyes feeling deep sympathy for her. Ginny looked away from him, back to the ruined castle and then back to him. There were tears in her eyes and she brushed them away with her hand.

"But I do worry about you. When I saw Hagrid carrying you and Voldemort said that you were dead, it was the worst moment of my life;"

"But what about…" Harry started but Ginny interrupted him.

"Fred knew what he was getting himself into; we all knew that this would be dangerous and that people we loved and cared about could get seriously injured or die. But when I saw you just lying there beneath Voldemort my whole chest tightened and I couldn't breathe. I felt like screaming but I couldn't, I couldn't even move. I was frozen where I was, my whole life crumbling away in front of me. All I could see was this big black empty space where you had been, knowing that it could never be filled. When I took on Bellatrix I wanted to die, but I wanted to go down fighting. She killed Serius, your godfather and I thought that If I took her down it would avenge his death and mean something. " She was looking across the black lake, new tears forming as she carried on. "And then the next thing I knew was that you were alive and Voldemort was dead, it was all over." She took in a deep breath before continuing.

"This is the first chance I've had to talk to you since and I need to tell you something that I should have told you last year, before anything else happens, I need to tell you that I love you." Now the tears were really streaming from her eyes as she looked at Harry. "That's the reason I followed you, because I love you and I was afraid that you might leave me again. I've been sitting next to you ever since you went to sleep, and the one moment I go out of the room you decide to wake up and when I got back you were gone"

Harry stood there dumbstruck, trying to take in all that she had just said. Everything was a blur as he took in everything Ginny had just said. He could see her standing there in front of him, waiting for him to answer her, to say something. Standing there she looked beautiful, her long red hair moving with the breeze, her face lowered to the ground hiding the newly formed tears. She had just said the words that he had been longing to hear, the words he had never had said to him. He cared about Ginny, he had been looking for her on the marauders map all year, just so that he could see her name, to pretend that she could hear him and he could hear her. He knew he loved her, in fact he had always loved her but in fear had never admitted it due to the lack of a future he thought he had. His heart felt complete when he looked at her, she was the one that had helped to make the decision to come back from kings cross and knew that when she had said that she was afraid for him, he had felt the same way for her. He had tried to protect her by breaking up last year and then when the battle was happening he had told her to stay in the room of requirement for fear of her being hurt. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't lose her. She was his strength. Dumbledore had always said that love was the most powerful magic there was and Harry knew that to be true.

"Ginny," he said taking a step towards her. He placed his hand under her chin and meeting no resistance softly tilted her head up making their eyes meet. "You are the best thing that has happened to me. You have made me happier than I ever thought I could be. Around you I can be myself, I'm not the chosen one or the boy who lived, I'm just Harry. Do you know what I smelt when Slughorn showed us Amortentia, I smelt treacle tart but I also smelt a flowery smell that I didn't recognize at that point, but I know now that I smelt you. I love you Ginny Weasley like I've never loved anyone and this past year has been the hardest. To be away from you when all I wanted was to hold you and keep you safe. I will never leave you because to do that would be the death of me."

Ginny's heart soared as she heard him say what she had hoped to hear all her life but instead of smiling she collapsed into his arms sobbing away uncontrollably. Harry held her there, letting her take comfort in his presence. A year ago he would of be awkward and uncertain of what to do, like when Cho was crying he just didn't know what he was doing. But with Ginny it felt natural and that protective instinct to look after her kicked in. He didn't know how long they stood there for but finally Ginny had cried all she could.

"You alright?" Harry asked Ginny gently.

"I don't know what came over me. I think that all my emotions were clashing together and I didn't know whether to laugh or cry." She replied shakily. She looked up at Harry, her eyes now even more puffy from where she had been crying but now with her usual sparkle that Harry loved so much. Standing on tiptoes she brushed her lips against his. "Thank you."

"What for?" Harry asked bewildered, as far as he knew he hadn't done anything.

"For letting me cry. For telling me you love me." She looked over to Dumbledore's tomb and her eyes widened. "Did Voldemort do that?" she said in a shaky voice. Harry looking at the cracked marble of Dumbledore's tomb.

"Yeah, when he stole the Elder wand from him I guess he got a bit carried away. I came down here to return it to it's rightful owner. I don't need a powerful wand like this, I'm quite happy with the one that I've got. When I die the power of the wand will be broken. " He pulled out the Holly and Phoenix wand that had served him throughout his time at hogwarts out of his pocket and pointed at the tomb. The sheets wrapped themselves back around the body of the former headmaster preserving him. Then the crack in the marble sealed itself back together the finish flawless as if nothing had happened to it.

"It looks just like it did when he was first put to rest," Ginny said putting her head on Harrys shoulder. "You know we broke up here and now were getting back together at the same place, I think he would have liked it." Harry smiled at her before looking back at the tomb. He couldn't help but think that something was missing. As he turned to say something to Ginny he heard phoenix song coming from above and looked up to see Fawkes. As if it was planned Harry knew what he had to do, as Fawkes landed on the tomb Harry pointed his wand and a golden flame came out of it landing directly on Fawkes as he finished singing the last note. There was a brilliant white flash of light that covered the entire of Dumbledore's tomb until, when it sub ceded the tomb was as it was before but with the addition of a majestic stone phoenix at the head as a protector. He felt Ginny put her arm around him and with one last look at the tomb they made their way back up to the castle.

So what did you think? Was it good, bad or just plain boring? Anything you want me to touch upon, introduce ect. I am a review addict and I need my dose so please review!


	2. Chapter 2 - Weasleys and Hogwarts

Author: Happy new Year Potterheads! 2013 was great but 2014 will be better! Thanks for the reviews they were yummy. hmmm I need some more so please review this chapter!

Ron: She's gone mental, overdosing on reviews I think. I thought only Hermione did that.

Hermione: What was that Ron?

Ron: Nothing dear

Harry: Your in hot water now mate.

Author: Shut it you lot, I'm in charge here so without further ado I give you chapter 2. Enjoy

Harry: Just remember I don't belong to her I belong to Ginny.

**Chapter 2 - Weasleys and Hogwarts, a Homely mix**

_Much damage had been inflicted during the battle. Once a majestic, warm haven full of life and laughter, the castle had been reduced to piles of rubble and laughter was vacant. The castle slept for the moment. Huge amounts of energy had been released from deep reserves for when students were in danger. Not many students realised that the castle itself was sentient. It was filled with hundreds of years of absorption of excess magic which was stored deep under the foundations. Little was known about it and those that were aware assumed that the founders had set up the first reserves and brought the castle to life. Since the founders, few had felt a connection to the castle and in recent years only one. Albus Dumbledore had bound himself to the sentient part of the castle which helped him in the running of the school and the protection of Hogwarts students. Another student was about to realise a talent that had laid dormant since birth._

* * *

By the time they got back to the castle the sun had risen fully and the sound of movement and voices could be heard coming from the great hall. They walked through the broken arches of the courtyard. The main entrance doors were wide open and half crumbled. Filch was there sweeping the rubble on the floor into a pile but not looking as though he had actually done anything. Mrs Norris sat attentively on top watching whilst he muttered under his breath about nothing in the job description saying about this amount of mess. As they continued on they noticed that some of the stonework had already been repaired, there was much to do if the school wanted to reopen in on September first. On reaching the great hall, Harry hesitated; he didn't quite feel like he belonged in there, not after everything that had happened. It was his fault that the castle was crumbling; he had brought the battle to the one place he called home and all the dead, he couldn't stop thinking about them, their faces flashing past his eyes. Remus and Tonks, Fred, Colin. Ginny could see the look in his eyes and grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Everyone thinks that you're the hero, you stopped Voldemort and everyone knows what you did. You were willing to sacrifice yourself so that the madness would end. You did what no-one else could do and you will not punish yourself for it. They died fighting for what was right." Her eyes were shining with every word she said, her emotions pouring into each sentence. "I am proud of what you did and I will always remember our friends who gave their lives for this cause, so that we can live our lives the way that we want to." Harry looked into her eyes, there was so much love in them and also sadness. She was right, of course, it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help not thinking about it, it would always be on his mind. He squeezed her hand back and smiled at her.

"I know, its just that I can't help myself. I think it's part of my hero complex that Hermione tells me I have. I can't stand for others to get hurt when it should be me. I don't think that I will be able to do this on my own. I need you to help me."

"Don't worry I'll always be there, I'm not going anywhere." She kissed his lips softly. Her stomach growled. "The old Weasley stomach has made it's commands. Come on then, let's get some food. I'm starving."

They opened the doors to the great hall to see that the dorm tables had been replaced. People were sitting around in groups, none sitting on their own house tables. It also seemed that the house elves had returned to the kitchens as the tables were covered in a delicious spread for breakfast. Harry had a few moments to look around the great hall before he had the breath knocked out of him. Hermione had run towards him and hugged him. She was quickly followed by Mrs Weasley.

"Harry we were so worried about you, you just upped and vanished before anyone was awake this morning."

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley, I promise. I had to do something and Ginny was with me." He looked over at Ginny and smiled. Mrs Weasley took one look at the both of them and beamed embracing the both of them in another Weasley hug.

"Well it's about time you two." She whispered. Harry grinned.

Mrs Weasley led them to the table where they were all eating breakfast. Ron was scoffing down the bacon and eggs on his plate greedily eyeing more plates full of breakfast items. Hermione glared at him indicating that he should stop eating and talk to Harry. Ron paled and quickly swallowed the mouthful of food he had.

"Alrite mate?"

"Yeah I'm ok. You?"

Percy, Bill and Charlie glumly nodded to this statement. Both Mr and Mrs Weasley watched their children. The loss of one son was excruciating but he result of the war could have been worse. They could have lost all their children. They were glad that fate had been kind to them.

Charlie, not the eldest but the most adventurous of the Weasley's looked over his family. They were all solemn looking due to the loss of one of their own. Ron was being comforted by Hermione. He hadn't seen them together a lot over the years but it had been obvious that they both felt the same way. Well better late than never. Percy, he had finally come back to his senses. It had taken him a while to get past his pompous ego but he had finally realised how important his family was and Charlie was glad that he was back. He then looked at Ginny, she had taken the loss of Fred quite hard but now she was looking quite happy and she whispered into Harry's ear. It was then that he noticed that Harry and Ginny were holding hands. A huge smile erupted onto his face. Time for some fun.

"So Ginny;" Charlie began, "Care to inform us why you are holding the so called hand of Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived, the savior of this wizarding world?" he said grinning.

Every one of the Weasley's was now staring at Harry. It was obvious that they all, apart from Ron and Hermione, were unaware of Ginny and Harry's previous relationship. Ginny was blushing madly and Harry was not at all happy about all the attention they were receiving. Ron was the first to speak.

"About time you two got back together. All that noble crap from last time doesn't count now so make sure you don't hurt her." This seemed to snap the others out of their stupor.

"Last time?" inquired Bill. Harry decided that he should probably tell them the truth as he was sure all the Weasley boys were about to start pounding him.

"I went out with Ginny at the end of last year, but I ended it after Dumbledore's funeral because I knew that I was the only one who could stop Voldemort. Everyone I loved ended up dying and I didn't want it to happen to Ginny so I told her we couldn't be together anymore. It broke my heart to have to say goodbye to her but I couldn't risk her being targeted."

"Trust you to have some noble reason for breaking up with my sister. I did wonder why you weren't your usual self when you got back from Hogwarts but I just assumed it was because of Dumbledore's death." Said Bill. " But you hurt my sister and that is not…" Ron butted in.

"He had a good reason for ending it. If they were together she would have wanted to come along and she would have been in a lot more danger. Harry did that to protect her because he didn't know if he was coming back. Me and Hermione, we were always looking to the future, what we were going do after finishing school but Harry couldn't do that. All he looked towards was the final confrontation with Voldemort and he didn't know if he was going to live through it. He didn't dare try to look ahead to a normal life because he was scared he wouldn't have the chance. He and Ginny were made for each other, their so oblivious to anyone around them when their together. Its like there in their own little world where none of the outside troubles can bother them. I've never seen Harry so happy then when he's with Ginny," Ron finished. Hermione looked at him in awe never realizing that he had the guts to say anything like that to his older brothers, but then Harry was his best friend and he had already gone through so much. Bill, Percy and Charlie looked ashamed at the things they had been thinking, it was obvious that Ron believed that they loved each other very much and who were they to stop their little sister from being with the man of her dreams.

"We're happy for you Gin, you always said you'd get married to Harry Potter, well maybe one day you will," said Charlie with a smile. He realized that his little sister was all grown up and that being with Harry made her happy. There was also a family bet he had to consider!

Mrs Weasley looked at her family in pride. They had all grown up so much to be wonderful men, and her only daughter was a beautiful smart women. She had counted Hermione and Harry as part of the family for many years now and with the relationships blossoming before her eyes they were sure to be true family soon enough.

* * *

After breakfast he had left the Weasley's. He needed some time alone to think. Ginny had looked at him with questioning eyes but he had just shook his head and kissed her softly of the cheek. He was wandering the castle, taking in the fact that he was a free man. No longer bound to a prophecy that could have meant his death, he could look forward to the future, something he hadn't done for most of his life. Hermione and Ron had left to talk to Kingsley, who had been appointed Minister Of Magic, about finding her parents. He smiled at the thought of Kingsley as minister. He knew he hated desk work but he would make a good minister, especially after three of his predecessors were complete idiots, bumbling buffoons and under the imperious curse. After a year on the run Hermione was desperate to make sure her parents were ok and restore their memories. Ron had gone with her as he didnt want to be seperated from her after revealing how they felt towards each other in the room of requirement. Harry smiled at the memory. They certainly did choose an inconveniant moment but at least were together now. After all the constant bickering he was sure he was gunna have to lock them in a room together. Everyone knew that they both fancied each other since third year. Thinking about Ron and Hermione made him think about Ginny. She had told him she loved him. Even just thinking about her saying that made him smile. Everytime he saw her he felt complete, she was the missing piece in his life. He leaned against the castle wall recalling the conversation from the morning when a slight vibration and a thrumming noise. Without a thought his wand came out and he stood alert. The sound and feeling disappeared but not entirley. Confused he looked around but he could see nothing. He leaned aginst the wall still confused and the noise increased in volume again. A suspicion crossed his mind and he rested his hand on the wall. This time he knew what it was but he didnt know how he knew. The castles sentient mind had connected with Harry and he could feel a small, faint emotion of sadness. Hoping to help, Harry sent out a thought of hope. He felt a small tug in his mind and a picture of the heads office appeared. Taking it as a sign that he was needed there he made his way through the corridors unknowingly taking several shortcuts which he had never been through. It seemed that Hogwarts was revealing her secrets to her new student.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Sorry about the wait for this chapter but everything's been busy so really sorry. Please forgive me?

Ron: Never!

Author: I wasn't asking you! Hope you guys like this chapter, my creativity is flowing

Ron: Yeah like a runny nose.

**Chapter 4 - A Gift from Fawkes**

Still making his way to Dumbledore's office Harry felt a small feeling, like a warmth in his chest and turned around only to hear a shout of his name and then engulfed in a hug from his beautiful Ginny. She pulled back and gave him a chaste kiss. Harry smiled, he could taste strawberries and cream, his favourite flavour lipgloss. The lion in his chest roaring in pleasure at this welcome. Putting her down he looked down at her face which was beaming.

"Harry, I missed you. Where have you been?" she asked.

"Just walking around the castle, taking in the damage. They've already started to repair some parts.." Ginny could hear the regret in his voice and placed a finger on his lips quieting him. She knew that he still blamed himself and knew that he needed to realise for himself that it was not his fault, he needed to realise this before the healing process could be completed.

"Harry it was not your fault, it never was and never will be." She smiled up at him. "You know this is becoming an occurrence, we meet, kiss and then I tell you your not to blame. You know you should agree with me, after all I am a Weasley." Harry smiled at her, pulled her forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"You know I could never resist your Weasley charm. I was heading to the Heads office, do you want to come?" he asked gently. Ginny looked at him, eyes sparkling with the joy that he wanted to include her. She nodded and Harry grabbed her hand.

Holding hands they continued to make their way up to Dumbledore's office. Harry knew that Dumbledore had been dead for a year now but he would always think of it as his office. The time he had spent up there with the old man over the years brought back fond memories and some embarrassing ones. Without realising it they had arrived at the stone gargoyle which hid the stairs to the heads office. Harry started, he didn't actually know the password, with Dumbledore he used to just guess any of his favourite sweets but with McGonagall it could be anything. In the end he decided to just ask.

"Excuse me..." Harry started. With these words the stone Gargoyle jumped to life, saluted before saying;

"Mr Potter, you are free to go up." At this the Gargoyle jumped aside and the revolving staircase revealed. Ginny looked at Harry questioningly about the behaviour of the guardian, he gave her look that told her he would tell her later. Reaching the door Harry hesitantly went to knock on the door. He hadn't been called here, it had been a feeling, a small whisper in his ear turning into an irritating itch. After connecting with the castle's sentient part, Harry had become more aware of his surroundings. He had known that Ginny was looking for him, just as he knew the Mcgonagall was in the office they were standing outside talking to Kingsley. He didn't know how he knew this, it confused him, just another question to be added to his list to ask. Looking back at Ginny he saw her give him a small smile and knocked on the door. There was movement inside and after a moment the door was opened by Kingsley, who popped his head around the door. After seeing it was Harry and Ginny he broke into a huge grin and opened the door wider so that they could enter. They both broke into grins when they saw Mcgonagall sitting in the heads chair. Still grinning Harry beckoned to Kingsley.

"So you managed to convince her to take the job then?" he said winking at him. Kingsley laughed his deep laugh and shook his head.

"Well, it took a bit of coaxing but after high recommendation from a very highly thought of anonymous student she caved in, so at the next govenors meeting she will be properly named the new head of Hogwarts," he finished.

"It would appear congratulations are in order, Headmistress," said Harry winking at her. Blushing slightly she stood up from her chair and walked around to where they were standing.

"Yes, well 'someone' thought that I was highly qualified for the job," she said raising her eyebrow at Harry in a way he was familiar with. Keeping his gaze firm and with no hint of sarcasm in his voice said;

"Well whoever it was made a correct decision." He smiled at her.

"Now Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, I don't recall calling you here so I presume you have a reason for being here." At these words Harry frowned.

"To be honest professor im not sure," he finished lamely. Mcgonagall stared at him.

"So you came here but you don't know why you came here or the reason?"

"Oh I think that there is a perfectly good reason Minerva," said a highly familiar voice coming from behind them. Smiling Harry turned around to address the speaker. All eyes were drawn to the newest addition of portraits, holding the image of the previous headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He looked like he did in life, long white hair and beard, warm smile and piercing blue eyes, that familiar twinkle that Harry had seen so often was there too. For the moment Harry dissmissed his thoughts as there were more important things to talk about, but that twinkle in his eye, in the portraits eye he corrected, it was different from any normal portraithe had seen.

"Would you care to enlighten us then Albus," said McGonagall. The portrait chuckled at her impatience, a rare small smile flickering on her face. Answering her question Albus said;

"Well i believe that this is something Harry and I need to discuss. I hate to be terribly rude, but would you mind giving us a moment to talk Minerva?" Professor McGonagall rose from her chair and made her way round to where Harry and Ginny stood.

"Albus, to me this will always be your office. I was perfectly happy to stay in my old office but old Flitwick told me that if I didn't get up here, the teachers would all 'gang up' on me, so here I am. I need to escort the Minister to the front gate, all the security measures are back up, although not as strong as before, so I will leave you to it. The office is yours." With a small smile she and Kingsley left the office leaving Harry and Ginny alone with the heads portraits.

Dumbledore smiled down at the pair and his beam considerably brightened when he saw their hnds entwined. Harry seeing where the professor was looking smiled back.

"I see that yourself and Miss Weasley have chosen to rekindle your relationship. Ah love, it is the best feeling in the world, is it not?" Both Harry and Ginny nodded, Harry taking the chance to kiss her on the cheek. Ginny blushed. "I'm glad that after everything that's happened love really is the strongest power that we have. Love won the battle. Everyone who cared about family, friends and lovers fought for their freedom, so that they could love unconditionally again, without the fear of the loss of a loved one. You most of all Harry deserve to be loved after the so many dangers you have faced in your short time on this earth. I always hated that you were so young, to go through so many hardships, and I always tried to keep you innocent for just a little bit longer. A hope of an old man, but like all teenagers you never did like secrets, and I've been on the receiving end of your anger quite a few times because of my mistakes." At this Harry looked down feeling slightly embarrassed. He remembered in his fifth year, after Serius had died all to well. He knew he had been distraught but he should never have turned his anger at the professor. He had broken quite a few of Dumbledores possessions that day and still felt guilty about it. "Harry, my dear boy. Possessions are for the living and as it would appear that I am no longer alive , I do not need them. Although I must admit that I always had far too many." Harry looked up and smiled, sometimes he swore the professor could read his mind, even in a portrait. "Now I believe that the reason that you are here is because you felt compelled to come, as if something was calling you here, a siren song you might say." Again Harry nodded, he had yet to speak to the portrait. He had so many questions but he was afraid he wouldn't find his answers. The portrait of Dumbledore continued to speak. "Well I happen to know what called you here. You see after my 'arranged' death last year I sent fawkes back to his home, where I found and befriended him all those long years ago. You see Pheonix Falls is a protected area where pheonixes are hatched and also the living area of many wild pheonixes. Now it seemed that Fawkes had been quite busy whilst there. That is to say he...Ahem... fathered a clutch of eggs. An old law on pheonix ownership states that when a tamed/captured Pheonix breeds with any other, one of the resulting eggs must be presented to the owner to do whatsoever he or she desires. You see pheonix's don't breed very often, and so when they do it's cause for celebration. Now as I am no longer of this world I left Fawkes to decide who his young should be left to and from all appearances he has chosen you."

"Me?" said Harry weakly. "Why would he choose me?"

"Fawkes chose someone who was ever loyal to me, along with bravery, selflessness and other traits which Fawkes himself admires. Pheonixes are very intelligant creatures afterall. When Fawkes arrives he will present you with his child/egg." At this Harry started.

"Ummm Fawkes won't be coming," he said slowly. Dumbledore looked at him questioningly so Harry explained all that had happened yesterday morning. When Harry had finished the eyes of the old man glistened with emotion.

"I could never ask for a better guardian," he said. "What was the spell that you used with Fawkes Harry?"

"I don't know Professor. It was like I knewwhat to do, like it had been pre-planned." Dumbledore nodded.

"You see when you two conjoined power to perform the spell, a bond was forged between you. It's a trust bond which confirms that Fawkes has chosen you to raise his child. If you look over by Fawkes old perch you will see what has been calling you." Harry followed the gaze of the portrait and slowly made his way over. Ginny squeezed his hand for reassurance. The urgent feeling he had grew more intense as he walked towards it. Just below the perch, on a red satin pillow sat a large black egg. Harry hadn't seen many eggs (apart from Norberts) but it was the most beautiful one he thought. It was like one piece of Onyx, perfectly shaped and smoothed. Looking back at Dumbledore, who nodded his head, he smiled nervously and placed his hand on the egg. Nothing happened. Harry blew out the breath he had been holding in. He hadn't known what to expect, after all this was the magical world. Looking to his right he saw Ginny looking at him and he smiled at her. He was glad she was here, he loved her so much. Talking to Dumbledore had been hard for him, and she had given him the strength . His heart swelled with the love he felt for her. As if she had heard what he thought she blushed. All of a sudden a rush of heat raced through his hand from the egg that it was rested on. Without realising it Ginny had placed her hand on top of Harry's. They both gasped as the egg changed colour, from black to the Gryffindor colours of red and gold. Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair smiling. He knew that the birth of a pheonix was a very special occassion, from experience he knew that Harry and Ginny would never forget this moment for the rest of their lives.

Harry and Ginny both found that they couldn't move their hands off the top of the egg but they weren't afraid. They were together, and they both felt very calm and happy. Harry felt like he did when he was flying on his broom, not a worry in the world. Ginny looked at Harry, wether it was from holding his hand or from them being so close Ginny could feel what Harry was feeling too, a picture of him flying on his broom popped into her mind and she smiled at the thought. Trust Harry to think about flying. Before she had even finished the thought flames consumed them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait guys. I'm afraid that my imagination has been lacking lately. I have been really busy getting back into a routine back at uni so unfortunately updates will be even longer. I hope you can understand and please continue to read when I do update.

A New Arrival

Harry stared lovingly at Ginny, the flames that surrounded them making her hair glow and appear to be part of the flames. She was beautiful. Both of their hands were overlapped together on top of the egg. He couldn't help but think about how much he loved her. He couldn't help but gaze endlessly into her eyes, as if nothing else existed. Through her eyes he could convey his love to her and there would be no lie. Ginny held Harry's gaze, his love pouring in until she could feel herself burst with happiness. She blushed. He was always good at making her blush and she also knew he loved it. After all the years that she'd had a crush on him, since she was a little girl when her father had told her the story of the boy who lived, before she had even met him, she had always hoped that Harry would see her, not as his best friends sister but as herself, just Ginny, and now he did. She could see the love shining in those emerald eyes of his, the flames making them shine all that much more. The way he stared at her, it was like he was afraid to look away, afraid that she would be gone if he but blinked. It was enchanting, it made her blush...again.

A note quivered the air around them and the most beautiful song emerged. It brang peace and happiness to all who heard it and brought thoughts of new life. It brought tears of joy to Ginny who left the tears to roll down her face. As the song ended the flames surrounding them lowered until they were no more. Ginny and Harry's eyes were still fixed on each other and together they lowered their eyes to the joining of their hands. Ginny gently lifted her hands off of Harry's and the most beautiful sight to behold could be seen. A small and beautiful baby pheonix sat in the hands of Harry, it was so small that it would fit in one of his hands. Her feathers were a magnificent red and gold, the colours of a true Gryffindor. Harry couldn't believe the small life that sat in his hands. He felt a surge of pride and wondered if these feelings came with being a father. He looked across as Ginny who was wrapped up in the adorableness of their new arrival. Looking at her he could see the children they might have in the future, a little girl with the looks of her mother and the eyes of her father, a small boy who was the spitting image of his father but with his mothers eyes, a mixture of both parents. Harry smiled at his forward planning. He hadn't even asked her to marry him yet. Marriage, where in merlins beard did that come from he thought. Did he really think he was ready for marriage? But who else was their going to be. He loved Ginny so much it hurt and the thought of not being with her hurt even more. Ginny was the only one for him. Nothing in his life was normal, yet she made him feel like a normal guy, someone who wasn't famous for being the chosen one.

The portrait of Dumbldore looked at his two students knowingly. Thoughts would be flying through both of their minds, trying to figure things out, what to do next. He chuckled to himself, they would figure it out sooner or later, most likely sooner and before Ron and Hermione, and when they did he knew it would be a wonderful experience for both of them.

"He Hem," he coughed in a perfect imitation of Umbridge. This brought both Harry and Ginny out of their revelaries. He smiled at them. "The birth of a pheonix is extremly rare outside of the wild. The process is truly stunning. You see pheonix's are creatures of love and loyalty. In the wild the love of their parents and the colony is the focus point, but she was born due to the love that you two feel for each other. There is a bond between the three of you, which can never be broken. It is the highest honour to be chosen by a pheonix and I know that you will always remember this day," he finished. Harry and Ginny both nodded, it was definatly something neither of them would forget. "I believe that there is a book in the library where there is a list of past pheonix names. It may help you in deciding a name for her, it's called Born through ashes and it's in the magical creature section. It has tips for food and care, but remember i'm always here if you need a hand. After all I'm not going anywhere. Also I would like you to take Fawkes old perch, it would be nice to know it's still being used" Harry nodded. Knowing their time was up he kissed Ginny on the cheek and looked back to address Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall is on the verge of reaching the stone gargoyle and I don't think we should keep her out of her office any longer than we have already. We need to choose a name for this little one. We will come back and talk another time," Harry finished. Whilst Harry spoke Ginny shrunk the perch to fit in her bag and returned to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder. She noticed that Dumbledore was looking at Harry over his half-moon spectacles, that usually meant he was curious about something.

"May I ask how you know that Minerva is outside?"he asked. Harry looked up quickly.

"I don't know exactly professor, and he went on to explain what he had felt earlier. All though his narrative Ginny's eyes got wider as she knew that this was not normal magic that he was describing, it was powerful. That's Harry though she thought with a smile. He never asked for anything and yet here was proof that he was the powerful wizard everyone thought him to be, even if he denied it! After Harry finished explaining he said "I'm guessing it's not normal?" he joked. Dumbledore smiled.

"My dear boy, it's an incredibly useful gift that is quite rare, but it is nothing to worry about right now. When you are ready we will talk again. Now go on, I bet the whole of Gryffindor tower will turn out to meet it's newest addition, she'll be quite spoiled."

Ginny and Harry both said their goodbyes passing by McGonagall on the way down. After closing her office door she turned on Dumbledore.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"He can sense Hogwarts herself." Professor McGonagall gasped and fell back into the heads chair.

"At such a young age. Surely it's not possible, I mean he'd never want to become one... I mean he's always talked about becoming an Auror. Personally I can see him becoming head Auror with the amount of determiness he has."

"I know Minerva and I'm sure he will, but that time is surely a long while away, things may happen to change his perspective. All I know is that when the time comes I'm sure he will accept and well, I hope that we will still be here to witness it. I'm sure it will be something to marvel at. He could be the greatest to come since the founders themselves!"


End file.
